PostEp
by suckerforasmile
Summary: Postep for Rashomama, S6. It was inevitable, he knew, because Greg had shot him that look. NickxGreg, slash, oneshot.


_This was beta'd by** ktattoo**, as always. Post-ep for 'Rashomama,' S6, so obviously spoilers for that.Um. :D Oh, yes, yay for season eight! Even though I absolutely HATED the premiere, whatever...-shrugs- Could've been worse.  
_

_----_

It was inevitable, he knew, because Greg had shot him a look - _that_ look - when he pulled the napkin from his pocket, said napkin staring back up at Nick with all of its glory; or lack thereof, rather, because the girl had tried to get a date at a murder scene. Not just a date with anyone, a date with a CSI…Who had been working the scene. She had tried to get a date with a CSI who was working a murder scene who was already involved with a member of the same sex, his partner happening to be one of his coworkers.

"_Did you get a number?"_

"_No. No, I didn't get anything." _

Enter Greg's look.

Nick thought it sufficed to say that he was _very_ worried about how Greg had taken it. Well, until he pulled him into a closet and mumbled something about how 'hiding was hot' while they had sex. If the touching and flirting hadn't gone on, Nick would've definitely said no, but a turned on Greg meant sex now, not until later, and when you were dating Greg, you realized quickly that it was always _now_ rather than _later_.

He expected that Greg would jump him when they made it back to Nick's, expected it completely. Just, not the _second_ the front door to Nick's house was closed. "You know," he began in between lustful kisses. "We're takin' a huge risk by leaving the door unlocked."

"Good. Risking getting caught is sexy," the blonde growled, tugging at Nick's jeans. Greg thought a lot of things were sexy, and although the Texan agreed with him on the majority, he had to disagree on that one. If they were caught, they'd have to stutter out apologies and then explain themselves. Instead of starting any sort of argument, Nick only rolled his eyes, pushing Greg away.

"Is sex all you think about? Jesus," he walked backwards into the kitchen, pointing a finger at Greg. "Besides, we've had sex tonight already, I'm not a sex addict, and I'll tell you, sneakin' away was hard, especially when my car had been stolen."

Greg shuddered at the memory. "Way too close of a call. By the way, we might want to take the supplies out of your truck if we don't want to be caught," he turned around to lock the door. "What if someone needs a ride home? They'll see it. That'd just be icing on the cake, right? To have someone from the lab find a bunch of gay sex supplies in the glove box of your truck when they go looking for a napkin."

"Yeah, well, the next time you give me that jealous pissed off look for '_getting a number'," _he completed his mocking of Greg with air quotes. "Keep in mind that you might be more obvious than you think." Nick raised his eyebrows in warning, though he would quite like to be obvious… sometimes, if it meant not sneaking around. But, then again, if people knew, the chances of them being able to get away to have sex would be ever smaller than it already was.

The level one smirked back and followed him into the kitchen to help make dinner. "How about the look you gave me when my phone went off?" Greg accused him, waggling his eyebrows.

"Serves you right for havin' 'Feel like Makin' Love' as your ringtone, G."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if we were fired or something for dating." Greg slipped his index fingers into two of Nick's belt loops and pulled him back against his body, hard. "Or would you?" he whispered, breath ghosting over Nick's left ear.

Nick parted his lips to let out a moan when Greg moved his hips, creating some _serious_ friction between the two of them. "Nononono…" Greg flipped him around, slamming him against the wall. "I missed you this week," he whispered before kissing him, passion and desperate need clouding his head.

"Mmm…Missed you too," Nick whispered when Greg pulled away for air. The blonde grinned, twisting his hips again, loving how it affected the older man. "Bedroom or shower first?" Dinner lay completely forgotten as denim rubbed on denim.

Nick grinned bashfully back at him, knowing that Greg was up for either. And in the end, they'd get both anyway. "Bedroom."


End file.
